Midoriko's Gift & Kilala's Secret
by Reverence of the Night Rain
Summary: What happens when Kagome gets fed up with Inuyasha? Kilala takes her somewhere Inu can't hurt her but why is Kouga there? and what is Kilala hiding from everyone? even Sango? rated M for LEMONS! Kouga and Kagome centric but some MirokuXSango
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Inuyasha story and it is a Kouga/Kagome fanfiction because they would just be the best together! So yeah anyway I did just start school so I may not update too regularly because my English teacher is a demon… not literally! Inuyasha isn't real! Unfortunately, if it was screw Kouga and Kagome I would take that sexy wolf demon for myself! But hey it isn't real and I do not own it! All rights to Inuyasha go to Rumiko Takahashi (I think I spelled it right!)**

Kagome POV

I wake up to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo close by "Where is Inuyasha?" I ask Sango who stokes the fire that cooks our breakfast no doubtfully caught by Miroku and Kilala (Kilala would sniff the waters' edge to see where there were the most fish and then Miroku would open his Wind Tunnel and suck them out of the water and close it just before the fish went into his abyssal right hand.)

I can tell that Sango is afraid to tell me something because she can't hide the look on her face at the mention of Inuyasha, "That Jerk! He went off to see Kikiyo again! Didn't he? Didn't He?" I yell angrily, "Well, yes Kagome he did but I am sure that he didn't mean it in a personal way or anything!" Sango says attempting to becalm me.

"It doesn't matter how he meant it!" I yell angrily at my friend "Can I borrow Kilala please? I just want to ride around and clear my head" I whisper to Sango so Miroku can't hear us, "If Inuyasha asks will you please tell him I went home to my own time?"I ask as I turn and start stalking off in the direction of the Well with Kilala in tow.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Miroku asks as I move passed where he is sitting, just far enough away that he couldn't overhear our earlier conversation.

"I am going home!" I yell at him even though he hasn't done anything to me. This is all Inuyasha's fault!, "and when Inuyasha gets back from his dead _**bitch**_ you can tell him I am _**never**_ coming back!" I say with force.

"What made her so mad?" Inuyasha asks in a confused voice as I pass him with an angry flick of my hair and a frustrated, "Urrrgggghhhhh!"

"_**SIT"**_ I yell while running toward the well at the same time Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are all staring at him like he is the biggest idiot they have ever seen,

Sango POV

I am seeing red! I can't help myself so I yell, "**You Jerk**! I can't believe how insensitive you are to Kagome's feelings and now _**BECAUSE OF YOU**_ she is _**never**_ coming back!" then I start handing out breakfast noticeably skipping Inuyasha.

Shippo adds in his two cents by sticking his tongue out and spraying the Half Demon Dog with his spit.

Miroku remains silent until both the I and the Fox Kit had both said, or in Shippo's case sprayed, our peace before saying, "Kagome is angry with you for, _**yet again**_, going to see Kikiyo and because you would rather be with that _**dead **_priestess than with her." He speaks calmly, though I can tell that he too is angry with Inuyasha.

"I didn't go and see Kikiyo I went to slay a demon!" Inuyasha yells angrily at us, "I can't believe you told her I was with Kikiyo! I sensed the presence of a demon and went to slay it! Didn't any of you notice how I am _**COVERED IN BATTLE WOUNDS!**_" Inuyasha yells.

Kouga POV

"What is that stupid Mutt-Face going on about?" I say grumpily to my, less than intelligent wingmen, Ginta and Hakkaku.

Before either of my friends can answer I sniff the air and smell two smells mixing together in a way that tells me something is very wrong, "Do you two smell that?" I ask worriedly.

"Smell what Kouga?" Ginta asks quickly,

"Yeah I don't smell anything unusual at all either." States Hakkaku directly after so as not to be left out of the conversation and forgotten.

"I smell Kagome… and tears. What did that stupid **Mutt-Face** do to _**MY WOMAN!"**_ I yell angrily as I take off in a tornado of dust.

"Hey Kouga wait up!" Hakkaku yells at the same time Ginta calls out, "Don't leave us behind again Kouga!" But I can't waste my time with waiting for them, Kagome needs me!

Kagome POV

"Kilala, do you mind just flying around until I clear my head?" I ask the small feline. The cat's only response is to grow into her fighting stance and crouch down so I can climb on.

"Thank you Kilala!" I say ecstatically as I climb onto the cute kitty. We fly in companionable silence for what feels like minutes but I know was more like hours. When I look at our surroundings I notice where we are.

"Um… Kilala? What are we doing at the Village of the Demon Slayers?" I ask uncertainly. This is odd and I can't help but think the cat demon is up to something here.

Kilala POV

These humans and half demons give me a headache! I grumble to myself in my head. But I am only complaining to myself I know that I love being around them. Maybe that is the problem… there are just too many people giving me happiness. If they knew what I had done they would not be my companions. I have lived for a very long time and I will never forgive myself for my mistakes.

I can not even allow Sango to see me as I really am. And she is the closest to me since _**her. **_But Kagome is so much like her! I was shocked when I first saw her that day two years ago when we met at this same village. And now it is time for Kagome to realize what she can do and use this power to take down Naraku.

That is the name of the only one I hate more than I hate myself! He is the cause of Sango's pain, the monk's curse, Shippo's orphaned state, Kagome's miserable search, the half dog's heartbreak, Kohaku's memories, The Villager's deaths, and the wolf princes' broken clan. But above all he tore away the only chance I had at continuing on with the quest _**she**_ set out for me. And for that, he must die. At the final battle I will reveal myself and while the others will be shocked and possible feel betrayed, I will use my other form to destroy Naraku for his wrong doings! And I will avenge _**her**_ death!

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will try my best to get more chapters out as soon as possible! Please R&R so I can get better or answer any of your questions! **

**Thanks - **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Bummer…**

**I would like to extend a special thanks to:**

**Twilight-rules29, Animeloverkk6, Crazyreaderduh, Mustacheman19, Annika Kisha, KiaraB, AlwaysKougaCola, and Shadow Zombie for putting this story on your favorite Story Alert**

**Storyteller1333, Nadezak, Tigerangel, Tiger Love 001, and Sexyinnocents for adding this story to your Story Alert **

**And finally to Nadezak, Mustacheman19, jlynn (), and Sexyinnocents for Reviewing this story you are all very much appreciated!**

**KILALA POV.**

We have arrived at our destination and it is time to commence her training. I wonder what she will think when she sees what is already waiting in the cave. Kouga is fast I will certainly give him that and in a _**fair**_ fight Inuyasha would not prevail over him, but with the tetsaiga… well I only hope for Kouga's sake that Kagome's SIT never fails her again like it did during the battle with the Sword of Hell. Yes Kouga is a very dear friend from a long time ago. And the main fixture of my master plan, which is very well thought out if I do say so myself… and I do.

**KAGOME POV.**

"_**KOUGA? **_What are you doing here?" I yelled maybe a little too loudly but hey, I was confused!

Kouga only shrugged and said, "Kilala asked me to be here." As if that explained everything…wait a minute… "She _**asked you to be here?**_ How does a cat ask someone to do something Kouga?"

"Well all Kilala had to do was change into hi-"before Kouga could finish his sentence Kilala gave and angry hiss and bit at Kouga.

Kouga was quick to jump back and get out of the way of the halfway meant attack, "_**GEEZE**_ fine I won't say anything. Don't be so fucking _**TOUCHIE**_!" he said

Something was definitely going on here and I would get to the bottom of it one way or another. And I am thinking that the easiest way to do that is to prey on the stupidity of Ginta and Hakkaku, if Kouga is here than those two can't be too far behind him. He must have left them in his dust again… poor guys.

**KOUGA POV.**

Okay so I have no idea what Kilala's problem is! It is not like I was about to blow a major secret or anything! Anyone who knows anything about the Twin Tail Demon Cat Clan knows that they have long been allies with the Wolf Tribes and that their three forms are the most feared in all of the Demon Clans. Kilala didn't have to jump down my fucking throat like that. And in front of Kagome too! Urghh Kilala you will pay for that one believes me! And when the FUCK are Ginta and Hakkaku going to get here?

**KILALA POV.**

I can't believe Kouga would be so STUPID! He almost told her about my third form! What am I going to do with that stupid wolf! I mean is it so hard to figure out that they don't know? Has he ever seen me use that form in front of them? I will be having a firm talk with him later that is for sure.

**KOUGA POV. **

Kilala walked up to me slowly as that little tiny fur ball thing and I couldn't help it so I said, "Dude, can you please change to normal cause you just freak me out in that form." Kilala looks at me for a second and then does as I asked.

Kilala is no longer a tiny kitty but a young man with long black hair with the cream color undertone and the black diamond demon mark on his forehead with two tails sticking out of his fur kimono.

"THANK YOU" I said over dramatically knowing it would irritate my long time friend.

"Kouga they do not know what I am. How could you have almost told her my secret? They can not know of my ability to transform into this body until the final battle with Naraku. I did not realize that you didn't know this so I will try to be more clear about my intentions next time." He said in his aristocratic voice that sounded as smooth as melted butter and had wooed many a woman, demon and human alike, when we were younger.

"Oh I get it that is why she was so confused when I said that you _**spoke to me!"**_ I said finally understanding where my friend was coming from. Though I don't know why he won't tell his companions of his third and most powerful form until the battle with Naraku.

Oh well only time will tell… for now we need to focus on Kagome's training and getting her to reach all the power she was meant to achieve.

**Okay so this is really short I know but I wanted to go ahead and get it out there! Surprise Kilala has a human form and he is a guy! Reviews are appreciated please tell me what you like and what I can do better!**

**Sincerely,**

**Reverence of the Night Rain **


	3. Chapter 3

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever

Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS

Reverence of the Night Rain


	4. Kilala's Sad Story

**Hey everybody I hope you are enjoying the story so far tell me what you like and what you don't like ( I can take it! Lol) but no flames please just honest and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please and thank you! I do not own Inuyasha! On with the story!**

_**Kagome POV.**_

Where are Kouga and Kilala? I have been looking everywhere for them but I can't seem to-

"Hey Sis, what's up!" Ginta yells from the entrance of the Village.

Yeah what's going on Sister? Where's Kouga?" Hakkaku yells after him, both still running my way waving their arms in the air as if I can't see them.

"I was just looking for Kouga and Kilala I have no idea where either of them went or why we are even here in the first place! Nobody tells me anything these days!" I say bitterly in answer to their questions.

"Oh well if he's with Kilala then they are probably having an Ultra Top Secret Conversation!" Hakkaku yells out.

"Um, how can they have a conversation if Kilala is a cat? Oh I get it that's what Kouga meant! Duh you guys can understand wolves so why not cats too!" I'm pretty proud of myself for putting that together all on my own!

"Uh, Sis what do you mean?" Hakkaku says with a totally confused expression on his face as he stares at me like I was hallucinating.

"Yeah Sis we can't understand cats at all. The only reason we can talk to Kilala is because of his other form." Ginta finishes also looking at me strangely.

"Wait what does her 'Big Kitty Form' have to do with anything?" I say now totally lost

"Oh not that form Sister his Human form!" Ginta seems to think he has explained it all, and in a way he has.

"Oh of course how did I forget about that?" I say as if I had known all along, "Can you guys point me in the direction Kouga is in? You can find him by scent right?" I ask sweetly as if he isn't in for a world of hurt for lying to me by omission.

"Sure Sis that's no problem at all!" Ginta says enthusiastically, "Just go that way for a minute of two and you should find them both!" he said pointing off to the right.

"Thanks you guys I'll see you later!" I yell over my shoulder as I take off in that direction, as I slow down I start to Kouga's voice, ", "Dude, can you please change to normal cause you just freak me out in that form." I hear him say and then watch from the bushes as Kilala stares at him and then- Holy Freaking Cow! Kilala is a MAN?

"THANK YOU," Kouga says in a very overdramatic voice that seems to annoy the now 'Hot Man Kilala Form'.

Kilala just looks at him again and then says, "Kouga they do not know what I am. How could you have almost told her my secret? They cannot know of my ability to transform into this body until the final battle with Naraku. I did not realize that you didn't know this so I will try to be clearer about my intentions next time." The voice he spoke in was like, like seduction in its purest form or something!

"Oh I get it that is why she was so confused when I said that you _**spoke to me!"**_ Kouga says like a puzzle piece was finally fitting together or something.

I feel very hurt that Kilala feels like he has to hide something from us and I wonder silently to myself if even Sango knows about this form or if he is lying to her too. My anger at Kilala for keeping something like this from me explodes and I stand up and say, "How could you not trust us with this? Are we not your friends?"

Both Kouga and Kilala look shocked to the core that I had found them, "Kagome I meant you no harm in not telling you but I have my reasons for doing what I do. I ask that you not tell Sango and the others what you know now." He says to me in a voice that pretty much says it isn't a request but an order.

"I will not hold information away from Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo like that!" I tell him hotly mostly because I am still hurt and partly because he has asked me to lie for him! Well I won't do that.

He doesn't look surprised that I have refused him but instead he just sighs and looks down. When he looks up again he has sadness in his eyes that I have never seen before. The pain in those deep eyes makes my heart ache for him but I don't understand it.

"Well, then I suppose I should tell you my reasons for hiding what I did from you and how I know Kouga and his men. This will be a long story Kagome and I wish to tell it somewhere else if you do not mind that." Kilala says while he starts to walk off in the direction of the Limestone Cave.

"You know the story of Midoriko, but I am going to tell you my story and then you will see how the stories intertwine and change into one story." He says simply as Kouga and I follow him silently. The look on Kouga's face tells me that he already knows the story and that it isn't a pleasant one. "In my youth I was the Prince of the Demon Cat Clan and due to that elevated demonic status saw no use for humans. They served only a purpose of food for me and I saw nothing wrong with that. They were the weak and I was the strong it was the way of nature if you will, but that all changed in my 100th year of life." He stopped here and we entered the cave, he was silent as we walked down the cavern and then we finally made it to the location of the final battle Midoriko had. There, standing in front of her frozen form he stopped and continued the story. "That was the year I met Midoriko. We met when she was battling a Demon Snake by the name of Shitoshin. I knew him only vaguely and was not deeply saddened when she purified him, but her powers intrigued me so I told her I would follow her in all things she did and fight alongside her."

He turned to look at me and then continued, "What started out as intrigue became a fondness for her that I cannot say I regret. When I realized I loved her it was like I was a blind man that had finally seen the sun for the first time. At first I tried to deny my feelings for her thinking of her human status but even that did not sway my feelings for her. You may not be able to tell from the form here but she was a very beautiful woman Kagome." He sighed here as he looked up at her frozen, lifeless form in front of him then said, "When I told her of my feelings I was quite pleasantly surprised when she returned them and we decided that our love was to pure to ignore and because demon mating held no significance for Midoriko we were married by human laws. Many, both human and demon alike were shocked to hear of how a demon and a priestess had married. Three years past and though I have lived many years Kagome I have never again felt what I did in those three years. They were quite truly the best years of my life and I would trade them for only one thing." He stopped and looked away from her form to make eye contact with first Kouga and then me, "Her life and the life of our child she carried." He finished softly.

By then the tears were flowing down my face and I was glad for Kouga's arm around my shoulders as I leaned into his embrace and placed my head on his chest to cry. "I will never forget my mistake that day; I should have seen what was going to happen. When word got out of her pregnant state, Demons were outraged that she carried a Half-Demon and more than ever before wanted her dead. She knew this and didn't tell me of the danger she faced especially as her pregnancy became more pronounced. I should have known not to leave her alone even for the half a day it took to go and gather the herbs she wanted me to get for her not while she was almost 7 months pregnant. While I was gone for that half a day these demons attacked in hoards. She was no match for them in her state and I arrived just as the Shikon No Tama was made. In my sorrow over both their deaths I laid here at the foot of the battle as the purifying magic froze them and me alike."

"You might be wondering why I am here if I was indeed frozen, well that is because of Sango." He says with a smile playing on his lips though the sad tone never left his voice. "Almost 100 years later the Demon Slayers had forgotten my part of the story and the child she had carried. They came in once every year to pay their respects to Midoriko but thought me only one of the attacking demons. That is until Sango, at the age of five, melted me with her kind gesture. When the time to pay their respects came she brought a prayer for Midoriko and at my feet she laid a bundle of picked wildflowers. When she was reprimanded by her father she simply explained that I looked 'sad' and she wanted to 'cheer me up'. I awoke from my slumber and decided to go and travel. I didn't want to be around anyone after what had happened and I didn't count on young Sango being so persistent in her pursuit of me. That girl followed me all the way outside the village before I acknowledged her but she refused to stop following me! She simply tottered along after me with her little smile on her face saying I was her friendly-kitty. I decided that staying with the Slayers wasn't such a bad idea so I simply never left. I became a part of their lives and they became a part of mine." He finished with a long sigh and then said, "I think now is a good time to sleep. We have many things to discuss tomorrow Kagome. Then I will tell you Kouga's part in all of this and why I have brought you here in the first place. It is time you trained in purifying demons the same as Midoriko did long ago."

"Um, are you going to teach me how to do that Kilala?" I ask still incredibly sad and my tears show in my voice.

"Yes I am. Only I know her methods. Kouga is only here as a teaching aid." Here he stops and sends a sly grin Kouga's way, "He owes me a favor from long ago and now is the time to pay up." He snickers as he says the last part and hears Kouga's muffled curse.

"Um, what exactly does teaching aid mean?" I say tentatively as I look back and forth between the two demons in front of me.

"It means that I will be in for a world of hurt for the next few days Kagome." Kouga says while shaking his head sadly.

I yawn as we walk back to the village and Kouga helps support my sleepy form as I can't seem to hold myself up anymore. I am feeling tired and emotionally drained from Kilala's sad tale and I can't wait to get to sleep. The last thing I feel is Kouga's strong arms lifting me up bridal style as I fall into a deep sleep.

**Well I hope you liked it and I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have been pretty busy lately with my first semester of college and my recent car accident but do not worry I am fine just a small set back and I am back on me feet! I literally cried when I wrote Kilala's sad story and I hope you guys liked it too! **

_**Thanks for reading and please Review and tell me if you liked it!**_

_**Reverence of the night Rain **_


End file.
